The Forgotten
by 4Lilacs'n'Netflix
Summary: Kalani was always alone in her life. No one was ever there, thus she learns how to live life in the fast lane. How will she cope when she finds people who care? What will she do once all of her siblings are together again? How will she face the biggest challenge of her career? Rated T because I'm cautious. Lots of chapters. Long Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! So...that's s is my first fan fiction. I have one other story out, but I wrote this one first. I highly suggest you read this one first though because this will tie into a lot of other stories I will be writing. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

I have to get out of here before she sees me! I thought. In all honesty, it had been a rough day! I found out my science teacher was a monster, and almost got arrested. Also, I found out that the enemy is hunting me down and "needs" me on their side! So now, here I am! Running away from Kennedy High School! Sounds great, doesn't it? Well, it really isn't!

Let me tell you something; Most of you have probably read the Percy Jackson series right? Well, all of it is true! Yes, I survived the battle against Kronos. Mostly because I stayed back as a healer, and healed the wounded. I also put up force fields around the almost dead so that we would still have an army. I also grabbed the Party Ponies from Alaska, Maine, Indiana, and Rhode Island. So I guess you can say I helped us win!

Now, I guess you're probably thinking, "How can you do that?" Well, simple, I am a child of Hecate! Therefore, I can do magic whenever and wherever I want! So, I could make your pants fall off if I wanted to right now, but I won't!

And now you're probably thinking, "Didn't Hecate go to the bad side with Morpheus?" Truth is, Hecate and Morpheus were forced. They didn't have much of a choice, unless they wanted to live in Tartarus without a soul. That was what Kronos threatened. Having all of New York asleep actually helped, because if they were awake, all mortals would've found out about the gods, and our lives would be destroyed.

Back on topic, I have to get out of NYC! There is a dracanae right across the street, and I don't want to almost get arrested again!

I bounded out of Grand Central Station, and straight to Fifth Avenue. She hasn't seen me, so that's good, but there are lots! I sprinted straight to my apartment, (Yes, I am fifteen and have my own apartment. My dads dead and my moms a god. My life is weird.) and got all my weapons, and my bag. My weapons included: Strike; my whip, poison and regular knives, a sizeable bow, and a crossbow(also sizeable). I quickly changed out of my school uniform, and into my hunting gear.

I've been planning this for a month, and now the time has finally come. I would first go to Camp Half-Blood and ask Chiron about my plan. I would then go and retrieve my siblings, (who has no idea that they are half god) and tell them about everything. We will then go back to camp and begin training.

I put the knives in my jacket, and Strike in my pocket. Everything else that I will or might need was in my bag. I am forgetting something... Oh! Yeah! I almost forgot my magic object! It's a pair of glasses to summon the dead with! Pretty cool right? Then, I was off to camp!

I climbed out onto the fire escape, and scoped out the area. It looked like the only way out was to get on a train, since dracanae covered all of the streets. I sprinted down the fire escape, and flipped off the end. I was on the stairs down to the station, when I realized exactly what I was forgetting. I was forgetting to tell Percy!

Percy. I hated him! Always the hero, just because he was the prophecy child! Urgh!Other people can do that stuff too!

Oh crap! I am seeming very forgetful right now aren't I? Alright well, I'm not!

I climbed back up the fire escape, and went back into the apartment. I forgot my sword! I grabbed it, and stuffed it in the bag. Then, it was back onto the fire escape!

You're probably wondering why I'm using the fire escape. Well, it's because the doorman freaks me out. He doesn't have eyes, and that's not normal! Back on topic.

I trotted down fifth Avenue, and took a left, and then a right, and went straight for two blocks. Then I was at Percy's building! I am a lot like Sherlock Holmes, witty, and can see just about anything! I also have a mental map of the city. Like he does!

I entered the building, and immediately stopped. It smelled like dust and burnt pizza. There was a hole in the floor, and the doorman was dead. Something had been here, and it was kind of obvious. I decided to take the stairs, because the elevator was half burnt of, and have dented. I got to Percy's floor, and it looked even worse than the lobby! There were scared people running everywhere, and in the midst of it all was Percy's mom. She was so brave, I couldn't help but admire her! But, I had business to do.

"Mrs. Jackson!" I called, not sure if she could hear me or not. She glanced at me, and motioned for me to come. Paul was standing next to her, both of them looking terrified.

"Kalani, thank the gods you're here and okay! Percy's not here right now, he's still at school. A Hyperborean just stormed through looking for him, and I told him that Percy was in Michigan on a vacation. He spared our lives and took off!"

"Great. Percy's still at school! Do you need any help?"

"No, I think we will be okay. But please, tell Percy to give me the blue flag if he's still alive. I've seen monsters crawling all over the place!"

"I will, and the monsters are here for me. Goodbye Mrs. Jackson!" I took off, heading for the window. I opened it, stepped out, dropped, and hit the ground running!

I knew where Percy's school was, but I wasn't sure what it was called. I sprinted my way all the way across town to get there, and then stormed in. I was about to page him to the front office, when a dracanae stepped right in front of me and pounced. I threw a knife, and it stabbed her right in the neck. She disintegrated, and I kept moving, I didn't want to become invisible, in case Percy saw me.

But, that didn't happen because I saw him first. Surrounded by a bunch of dracanae. I guess he can't see through the mist! I ended up becoming invisible, and threw knives. I hit each one, but one didn't react. The rest disintegrated. Percy looked around, and drew his sword. I through another knife at the last one, and then she was gone. That was weird.

Percy began walking straight towards me, and I reversed the spell. He could now see me, and clearly didn't recognize me. He tried to kill me, but I drew my sword, disarmed him, and shoved him to the ground. People began to stare.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the one who just saved your life!" I responded.

"Were those even dracanae?"

"Yes. I can see through the mist quite clearly."

"Whatever." He walked away. Now do you see why I can't stand him? If it's not him, it's not true!

I turned around to go to the office when the biggest hyperborean I've ever seen loomed over me. His breath at least smelled like ice, and he gave off this freezing cold aura.

"You lied to me," he said in his deep giant voice, and the room shook when he spoke, "And for that you shall pay!" He roared. He breathed freezing cold ice straight at me, and I dodged. That made him roar even louder. I pulled out Strike, my lightning whip and yelled,

"It's on bigfoot!" Then, I charged. I swung left, and cut deep into his left ankle. He started bleeding water, and fell over almost crushing a little sixth grader.

I then climbed up and began slashing until I cut his head off. I finished that little project, and then he disintegrated. It's always fun fighting a giant!

I turned to see twelve dracanae staring down on me with their wicked eyes and crooked smiles. One of them, obviously the leader, was in the center, leading. Her twisted evil face glared down on me, and with her cracked old voice said,

"You have done well my friend, but you cannot survive this one." She screamed something like, "For Kronos!" and all twelve of them attacked. I pulled out a knife, and killed three. I then used Strike to take out five of them just by slicing through. That was eight. I felt a searing pain in the small of my back, and fell. It was a poison dagger from the leader. Dracanae were so stupid! I muttered a healing incantation, and while they had their backs turned, I threw the last of my regular knives and killed them.

I sprinted down to Percy's class. History. Bor-ing! I looked through the window and saw him. I know he saw me too, but he just turned away. I was just getting angry with this kid! Time for embarrassment! I morphed into an old lady, and marched straight in.

"Percy, I need you to come home and rub my feet. Come on dear. We'll be sure to stop by the bathroom, because I know you have that problems, lets go." I pulled him by his ear, and could hear the kids laughing! Aw! It brings me joy!

"Grandma, I'm in the middle of class right now, I can't help you!" But by that time, we were already in the hallway.

"Grandma-" I morphed back to myself. "You. You did this! How could you? Now everybody is in there laughing at me!"

"I know you saw me. You forced me too!"

"Urgh! What do you want?"

"I want you to know that Kronos is rising again. He has found strength from all the other monsters. We don't know how he did it, but he did. Camp refused to listen to me, when I said I saw it in a dream. I also want you to give your mom the blue flag. I also want to borrow your car."

"Okay, send my mom the blue flag, you can't have my car, and I'll talk to camp." I sent the blue flag, and he was going to talk to camp. That was two of my problems.

"Why can't I borrow your car?"

"Because I don't know you, and it's new!"

"I'm Kalani Summers, child of Hecate. And I won't wreck it, I have a license!"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. But I can fool the cops."

"Okay. But you're taking me to camp."

"Obviously!" We left the building, (surprisingly easy) and got into his car. It was a prius with ecoboost, high gas mileage. Perfect! He handed me the keys, and we drove off!

When we got to camp, I parked the car in the new parking lot, and marched straight into the big house. I found Chiron and Dionysus sitting in the family room. Chiron was wearing his regular dress shirt, and no pants.(Because he's a centaur.) Dionysus was wearing his usual beach shirt and khakis. Nothing has really changed much.

"Chiron, we need to talk." I told him all about the master plan of gathering children from the minor gods. "There are three more for Hecate, one from Morpheus, four from Hebe, and Khione has five, and thats all I know!"

"I am surprised at how much you know. I will allow this quest, only if you are sure where everyone is."

"I am." I showed him the map that I created. "We are going to need all the help we can get for this war against Kronos! Percy is convincing everyone to begin training for it."

"Alright, calm down," he said calmly, "You are allowed to go on this quest. You seem to have it all planned out. I get to pick who you go with though."

"Alright! Thank you!" I leaped out of the big house, and headed for the dining hall. When I walked in, everyone got silent. Percy standing there, explaining to them about how important it is to fight, and apparently I interrupted. I walked away slowly, and everybody got normal again.

At the campfire that night, Chiron was pacing back and forth, writing down things. I was the only one who knew what he was jotting. He was jotting people that I would go on the quest with. Finally,he announced it.

"I was approached today by a fine young demi-god asking for a quest that she has been planning. I explained to her all the risks of it, and that I get to pick who will go. The quest is a special one, that only the bravest may go on. This quest is to retrieve the children of the gods and goddesses Khione, Hecate, Morpheus, and Hebe. It will be dangerous, so I have handpicked the best. The first to go on this quest shall be: Kalani Summers! Kalani, You shall lead this quest!"

I hopped down from my spot, and stood next to Chiron.

"Next shall be: Grover Underwood! Grover, You shall be the guide to this quest!" We all watched him climb down. "Clarisse la Rue! You shall help with this quest!" She climbed down looking bored with life. "Though that is three, we will be needing more. So there are two more. Two of our best: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson! You too shall accompany them on this dangerous quest. That will be all! You all will leave in the morning, so go get your stuff packed, and get some rest."

As we all headed back to our cabins, I thought about one thing: Why did he choose Percy? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been forever! I am just really sick and have been lazy. This chapter is a little bit lame and uneventful, it is just kind of a filler! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

That night, I had the weirdest dream. Percy and I were riding Blackjack, Clarisse and Annabeth had Pork pie, and Grover had the one that I always forget his name. We were riding around Olympus, and we were all serious. Annabeth looked enraged.

That's when I saw it. I looked around. Olympus had fallen. I understood why Annabeth was enraged, because she had built the new Olympus. Kronos was almost to the Council area, and we were in a high-speed chase after him. This so intense! I thought, and at that moment, something whacked me right in the head. Except, I could feel it, so it wasn't in the dream.

"Get up, we have to go." It was Clarisse. She was already, and there was a brick in her hand. She hit me in the head with a brick. Ow!

"Is anybody else up yet?" I asked.

"No, but you're the leader, so I woke you first."

"Can we use that on Percy?"

"Of course, now go get dressed." I got dressed, and did all that other stuff, and found my bag. I packed it with all the good survival essentials, like duct tape and rope and a flashlight...Then, I put in my weapons. I did all of this in less than ten minutes, and we went to Percy's cabin.

He was still asleep when we got there, and Clarisse handed me the brick. I walked up, and smacked him with it right on the forehead! It was amazing! Annabeth appeared behind us, and saw what we did.

"You guys are so mean, yet it's so funny." I guess she was right."Where's Grover?"

"He's on his way." Clarisse replied. Percy had woken up, once I hit him again.

"Ow! Dude, did you just hit me with a brick?" That's when Clarisse, Annabeth and I cracked up. He started getting ready, clearly angry with us.

When he was finally ready, we went to the exit, and Grover was waiting for us.

"Wait." I said, "How are we going to get transportation? We half to get all the way around the country!"

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked. That's when I began to wonder why she was here, she should be in school! I didn't ask though. Percy sighed.

"I guess we can use my car."

"Great, but I'm driving."

"Wait, what? You're only fifteen!" Grover cried out. I showed him my license. "You look nothing like her!" Then, since he made me, I morphed into her. "Oh."

Morphing is a pretty ugly thing to do, because you're skin bubbles up and you're face changes, and it just looks weird. But it really tickles!

"Alright, where do we need to go? Because I am not sitting in a crappy car getting lost with you people." I showed her the map.

"There are two in Louisiana, one in Minnesota, one here in New York, two in Indiana, three in Las Vegas, one in Los Angeles, two in Florida, and one more in Detroit. So, there should be thirteen in all."

"Great! So let's get going!" Annabeth sounded super cheery, like she always does at the beginning of a quest. We made our way to Percy's car, and I still had the keys. I got in the drivers spot, Grover got shotgun, Percy sat in the back, with Annabeth in the middle, and Clarisse on the other side.

"Where do we go first?" I asked.

"Wherever you want to go I guess, you're the leader!" Grover responded.

"Annabeth, how about you choose, since you're the smart one!" I said. I handed her the map.

"How about we go to Florida first. It just seems right!"

"Alright! Road trip to Florida everyone!"

"Are we on a time limit for this quest? Because if Kronos is rising, we should do this quick! It's going to take days to get to Florida!" Clarisse pointed out.

"Good thinking." I put the car in forward and we left camp. I then slammed on the brakes, put the car in neutral, muttered a spell, and we began flying.

"Woah! Did you just curse my car?"Percy screamed.

"No!" I yelled back, "It's under a spell, and I can reverse it when we need to land! And if we wreck your car, I will buy you a new one, and we will teleport!"

"We just passed Washington D.C.!" Annabeth screamed. I was ready for this, but everyone else wasn't! I knew what was going to happen. Some sort of flying monster was going to shoot us out of the sky, and we were going down.

Boom! The tires were shot off. We stopped in midair, and went straight down. We were at least two hundred feet up. I muttered a spell, and we all got ejected from the car, and then I teleported.

Teleportation is not what you all think. It's like an elevator ride and you get this tingly feeling in your body. So, as we were all standing there, Annabeth asked the question I never answered truthfully.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kalani Summers. Child of Hecate. Don't ever ask that question again." I was done answering questions. I had to think. What could shoot off four tires like that? By the time I could really think about it, we were in a telephone booth in Florida.

That's what teleporting did. It would drop you into something casually and hope the mist would cover. It always did, because Hecate is goddess of the mist.

I memory reproduced myself something more appropriate. I then began walking. We were right on the boardwalk so that was perfect! Memory reproduction is not what you probably think it is. It is when you search through your memory for something and imagine yourself wearing it. You get this tingling feeling. It's kind of fun!

"Hey!" Grover called.

"What?" I yelled back. Oh! I forgot. they can't get out of the telephone booth. Whoops! Some weird thing about that, I don't know! I let them all out. Clarisse was surprisingly calm, but Annabeth and Percy were clinging to each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked them. They looked like kittens trying to get closer to their mother.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"Florida." I answered. Those two were the only two that didn't seem to get it. Huh.

"Look guys," Clarisse took over, thank the gods. "It's called teleporting. We just did it. Get over it!"  
>"I'm going to get us a room." I said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I still have to find this girl. Her powers can't send signals because she is the daughter of Khione. It is always hot here, so she can't use her powers. There is only one school here, and it has two hours till it lets out. We will find her there. It is going to take a while, so we are going to get a hotel room. Might as well be comfortable, right?" I hope that explained it.

"Why won't her powers work here?" Percy asked.

"Huh! You really don't care, do you? If you cared about the minor gods like you said you did, you would know!" Urgh! Why did I have to get stuck with people like you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! It's Christmas, so I figured, Meh! Hope you like this one.**

Chapter Three

We arrived at the hotel, and I don't even know it's name. It had been a long day. I got us a suite, but it only had two beds and a pull out couch. I thought about it and realized that things would work out.

"Alright guys, this is going to work." I announced. "We will just have to adjust. Now, I suggest that we find this school."

"There's one just up the street." Annabeth said. "But I was thinking about it on the way here. Khione doesn't have her own cabin at camp."

"Nicole will stay with the Aeolus kids." I had thought about that. Khione was technically a god, but it's a complicated family. "Alright, there is a monster that has been tracking her since August. We want to save as much time as possible, so we want to avoid battle. Wait a minute! There are two children of Khione here. The other is named Thomas. He is at the beach."

"How do you know that?" Clarisse asked.

"My mom is sending me signals through the empathy link. It's complicated." I replied. It was really complicated. "We are going to the school, and then we will come back and get Thomas."

"Woah!" Grover said, "How are we going to know if it's Thomas?"

"I will get this feeling. Now let's move!" As soon as I said that, everybody grabbed their weapons and we went storming down the hall.

When we got to the elevator, I stabbed the down button. I guess I never thought about how weird we would look, but nobody seemed to care! We arrived in the lobby, and looked around. That's when I realized that we were surrounded!

Monsters were everywhere! On the couch, at the front desk, everywhere! I was the only one who could see through the mist, so I knew that the monsters were here for us.

The mist is a very tricky thing. Hecate was also a goddess of the mist, so I can see through it. It can fool just about anyone if it wants to. I'm telling you, very tricky!

"Guys, just keep walking, and don't look at anyone." I muttered. "There are monsters everywhere." They listened, and we got out to the street.

Yay! I thought. My knives regenerated! Now I have my regular knives and my poison knives! Great!

"Alright, everybody take a knife. If you see any monsters, aim for the neck. That is the only weak spot. Kronos' monsters have all bathed in the River Styx. They all picked the pressure point on their neck. Let's go!"

We then headed to the right to find the school. I let Annabeth lead because she's the one who saw it. When we got to the school, I went in to the front office and spotted her right away.

I quickly snatched a poison knife and threw it. I hit her right on the pressure point, and she dissolved. People began screaming at me and threatened to call the cops.

I had just killed a dracanae secretary, and head in to her cubicle. I snatched up the phone thing and paged her.

"Nicole Miller to the front office please, Nicole Miller." I said in my best secretary voice. A minute later, she walked in.

She had dark tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Her hair was a dark brown, and she wore a tank top and shorts.

We smile faded when she saw me. "You're not the Secretary. Where's Mrs. Lapafio?"

"She died. Now you must come with me unless you want to die to." I snapped. I had suddenly become angry at what I saw out the window.

The monster that was tracking her was a storm spirit. The storm spirits were almost impossible to kill. We would have to catch him off guard.

"I'm not going anywhere with a stranger." She snapped back.

"Well, then at least tell me who that boy is out there." I replied.

"That's my boyfriend, Dylan. He's really nice!"

"Sure he is." Storm spirits were one of the few monsters that didn't bathe in the Styx. The were already hard to kill, they didn't need to! "Wait right here."

I left the office, and Clarisse was the first one I found. "Clarisse! That kid over there is a storm spirit. Find Percy and kill him. He knows we are here."

"Why do I have to get Percy?" She snapped.

"Because his sword is celestial bronze. The only thing that can kill them."

"Oh." She ran off to find him. I stomped back into the office, and found her spinning in Lapafio's chair.

"Ok. You know the greek God's right? Like Zeus and Hera?"

"Yes. What, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, but-"

"I wasn't finished. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Kalani Summers, and I am here to keep you safe. Now listen. The greek gods are real. You are a child of Khione. I am child of Hecate. Now, since the gods are real, so are the monsters. Your boyfriend is a monster. He is storm spirit. We don't have much time, so we have to get you out of here."

"Alright. You have proved that you are insane. I'm going to get back to class, so you enjoy yourself." She started to walk out, and that's when I lost it. I kind of have these temper issues ever since my dad died. People make me angry when they get all spotty and call you crazy. That's why my dad passed, because of those people. I should've explained that earlier.

I threw a poison dagger straight in front of her. I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted to scare her.

"What the heck was that? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not if I'm trying to keep you safe."

"So, if you're a real child of Hecate, prove it. Do some magic."

"I will when we get to the beach. Now come with me." Surprisingly, she came. I knew she would believe me. Clarisse had signaled the all clear, and we walked out.

"I hate to break it to you Nicole, but we just killed your boyfriend. We had to, but it's okay. He would have killed you." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Nicole sad sounding really depressed. "Kalani, now you have to prove it."

"Fine." I muttered an ancient elvish levitation spell and jumped. All the sidewalk blocks flew up. "Is that proved enough for you?"

"Yes. But are they half bloods too?"

"Yes. This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Percy, son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And Grover."

"What's Grover?" She asked. Before I could answer, he butted in.

"I'm a satyr! Half goat!"

"Oh. What are their powers?" That was a good question.

"I am really smart I guess." Annabeth said.

"I'm a good fighter." Clarisse responded.

"I can breath under water." Percy said.

"No you can't!" Nicole said. "Prove it." By that time, we were on the beach and searching for Thomas. I gave everyone swimsuits by memory reproduction, and Percy dove in. I did too because I can also breath under water. Magic!

I always loved being underwater! It's like you're free to be your own person! The sound of the water rushing by your ears and the waves crashing up on to shore! That was my favorite sound in the world.

I also love the way that your body moves underwater. It so magical, and you can do anything you want. Nobody is there to judge you, and it's a great way to escape from the outside world.

As I was swimming in this wet wonderland, I came upon a dolphin. I had always loved dolphins!

This is probably a good time to mention this. I can speak to animals. Weird trick, I know. But it's true!

So you're probably thinking that I am only the child of a Minor God. Well that is very judgemental. Truth is, the big gods were only chosen to be big gods because their powers were more useful.

Like Athena, goddess of wisdom. She was chosen to be in the twelve because people want wisdom. Some even need it. And, she is also one of the bigger sisters.

So, the minor gods are just as powerful as the big ones, just not as popular. Hecate is goddess of the mist, witchcraft, magic, night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy. That is pretty powerful!

Back on track, this dolphin told me something. It was a little voice inside my head but I knew it. You will find your family soon. It was amazing. By the way, dolphins are psychic.

That was the best feeling I've had for a month! I went all around talking to seahorses, swimming with dolphins! It was great!

That feeling was gone real soon when I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. It's a really quick update. This should be good for you!**

Chapter Four

I whipped around, grabbing for my knife. Then I remembered that I took those clothes off. I was helpless.

That was okay, because it was just Percy. He motioned for us to surfice, which made me sad. I did though.

"You have been under for about half an hour." He said. "And we need your help finding Thomas."

"Fine. But you and Grover have to get him, and Annabeth explains."

"Fine." With that, we swam back in.

When we arrived at the shore, Annabeth and Nicole were talking to each other. Annabeth was frustrated, and Nicole was just being Nicole. Asking questions, making you prove it, and then snapping. I guess we found her fatal flaw!

I marched over there to listen. "So, if Khione is a daughter of a wind god, shouldn't she have power over the wind?" Nicole inquired.

"No, because that job is already taken by her father. Her father is Boreas, god of the north wind, where its freezing! So, since she was born a goddess from the north, she got the power of snow!" Annabeth declared.

"So does that mean I have the power of snow too?"

"Yes! But not as much power as her. She can summon snow everywhere, and you can only when you are around it. That's why you're father moved you here, so that you're power wouldn't act up!" Annabeth stormed away. Nicole whipped around, and saw me spying. Crap!

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like, get some friends? For real, you're a real loner!" That was it. I was gonna kill this girl.

"Has anyone told you that you are exactly like your mother?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"Has anyone told you that my mom was a great fighter?" And with that I pounced. I pinned her straight down, and had a knife to her neck in tops two seconds. "See what I mean? You're not that good at making friends!"

"MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER!" And just as I was about to do it, some weird blonde boy pulled me off. I turned on him. "Don't touch me! Thomas?"

"How do you know me?" His voice was perfect, and he had beach blonde hair.

"Come with me. WE ARE LEAVING NOW PEOPLE! Everybody hold on!"I felt six hands on my wrist and teleported straight to the room. "Annabeth explain everything. Percy, Grover, and Nicole, go get some food." I locked my self in the bathroom, and just fell apart.

I broke under the weight of it! The memories, the storm, everything! Then, everything was black.

I was in the woods, walking with my two best friend, Carson and Joey. Carson and Joey are two of the best friends you could've ever had. Joey had his sword at the ready, and Carson with his bow. I had Strike, and we were having a great time. So happy that camp was right there.

Carson was a son of Apollo, and Joey a child of Hades. We understood each other! We were the only ones who could understand what each of us went through. We taught each other so much! Carson taught me how to shoot, Joey how to summon the dead, and I taught them how to steal. It's not good, but it's helpful. Joey gave me my magic object, Carson gave him his, and I gave on to Carson. Carson's is an arrow full of lightning, Joey's is an invisibility hat, and mine were necromancy glasses.

It was a cold night, and were right at the gate of camp. "Stop!" A voice boomed out, "You must not go any further for I am the great goddess Khione, and I forbid you. Now, freeze in my presence!" Khione had summoned a snowstorm, and I didn't know how to stop it! She always had it out for me, probably cause she's jealous. We sprinted for the gates. I just barely made it across when I turn to see both of my best friends frozen on the ground. "I will take them, and you will never see them again unless my children are safe. They will be deep in the depths of Tartarus for you to find!" And with that, she was gone.

I woke up screaming, with everyone standing over me. I tried not to remember that, but now that I did it was helpful. "They are in Tartarus. We must get all of her children to camp. They will be free!" I panted.

"What's She talking about?" Nicole snarled.

"I'm talking about your mom!" I snapped back. I completely despise this girl and her mother. She has the nerve to say this kind of crap?

"Seriously, that's not even funny. I never got those 'your mom' jokes any way!"

"I am really talking about your mom! There is a way to save my friends!"

"The ones that Khione took?" Clarisse asked. They all knew about it couch. I thought about it and realized that things would work out.

"Alright guys, this is going to work." I announced. "We will just have to adjust. Now, I suggest that we find this school."

"There's one just up the street." Annabeth said. "But I was thinking about it on the way here. Khione doesn't have her own cabin at camp."

"Nicole will stay with the Aeolus kids." I had thought about that. Khione was technically a god, but it's a complicated family. "Alright, there is a monster that has been tracking her since August. We want to save as much time as possible, so we want to avoid battle. Wait a minute! There are two children of Khione here. The other is named Thomas. He is at the beach."

"How do you know that?" Clarisse asked.

"My mom is sending me signals through the empathy link. It's complicated." I replied. It was really complicated. "We are going to the school, and then we will come back and get Thomas."

"Woah!" Grover said, "How are we going to know if it's Thomas?"

"I will get this feeling. Now let's move!" As soon as I said that, everybody grabbed their weapons and we went storming down the hall.

When we got to the elevator, I stabbed the down button. I guess I never thought about how weird we would look, but nobody seemed to care! We arrived in the lobby, and looked around. That's when I realized that we were surrounded!

Monsters were everywhere! On the couch, at the front desk, everywhere! I was the only one who could see through the mist, so I knew that the monsters were here for us.

The mist is a very tricky thing. Hecate was also a goddess of the mist, so I can see through it. It can fool just about anyone if it wants to. I'm telling you, very tricky!

"Guys, just keep walking, and don't look at anyone." I muttered. "There are monsters everywhere." They listened, and we got out to the street.

Yay! I thought. My knives regenerated! Now I have my regular knives and my poison knives! Great!

"Alright, everybody take a knife. If you see any monsters, aim for the neck. That is the only weak spot. Kronos' monsters have all bathed in the River Styx. They all picked the pressure point on their neck. Let's go!"

We then headed to the right to find the school. I let Annabeth lead because she's the one who saw it. When we got to the school, I went in to the front office and spotted her right away.

I quickly snatched a poison knife and threw it. I hit her right on the pressure point, and she dissolved. People began screaming at me and threatened to call the cops.

I had just killed a dracanae secretary, and head in to her cubicle. I snatched up the phone thing and paged her.

"Nicole Miller to the front office please, Nicole Miller." I said in my best secretary voice. A minute later, she walked in.

She had dark tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Her hair was a dark brown, and she wore a tank top and shorts.

We smile faded when she saw me. "You're not the Secretary. Where's Mrs. Lapafio?"

"She died. Now you must come with me unless you want to die to." I snapped. I had suddenly become angry at what I saw out the window.

The monster that was tracking her was a storm spirit. The storm spirits were almost impossible to kill. We would have to catch him off guard.

"I'm not going anywhere with a stranger." She snapped back.

"Well, then at least tell me who that boy is out there." I replied.

"That's my boyfriend, Dylan. He's really nice!"

"Sure he is." Storm spirits were one of the few monsters that didn't bathe in the Styx. The were already hard to kill, they didn't need to! "Wait right here."

I left the office, and Clarisse was the first one I found. "Clarisse! That kid over there is a storm spirit. Find Percy and kill him. He knows we are here."

"Why do I have to get Percy?" She snapped.

"Because his sword is celestial bronze. The only thing that can kill them."

"Oh." She ran off to find him. I stomped back into the office, and found her spinning in Lapafio's chair.

"Ok. You know the greek God's right? Like Zeus and Hera?"

"Yes. What, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, but-"

"I wasn't finished. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Kalani Summers, and I am here to keep you safe. Now listen. The greek gods are real. You are a child of Khione. I am child of Hecate. Now, since the gods are real, so are the monsters. Your boyfriend is a monster. He is storm spirit. We don't have much time, so we have to get you out of here."

"Alright. You have proved that you are insane. I'm going to get back to class, so you enjoy yourself." She started to walk out, and that's when I lost it. I kind of have these temper issues ever since my dad died. People make me angry when they get all spotty and call you crazy. That's why my dad passed, because of those people. I should've explained that earlier.

I threw a poison dagger straight in front of her. I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted to scare her.

"What the heck was that? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not if I'm trying to keep you safe."

"So, if you're a real child of Hecate, prove it. Do some magic."

"I will when we get to the beach. Now come with me." Surprisingly, she came. I knew she would believe me. Clarisse had signaled the all clear, and we walked out.

"I hate to break it to you Nicole, but we just killed your boyfriend. We had to, but it's okay. He would have killed you." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Nicole sad sounding really depressed. "Kalani, now you have to prove it."

"Fine." I muttered an ancient elvish levitation spell and jumped. All the sidewalk blocks flew up. "Is that proved enough for you?"

"Yes. But are they half bloods too?"

"Yes. This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Percy, son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And Grover."

"What's Grover?" She asked. Before I could answer, he butted in.

"I'm a satyr! Half goat!"

"Oh. What are their powers?" That was a good question.

"I am really smart I guess." Annabeth said.

"I'm a good fighter." Clarisse responded.

"I can breath under water." Percy said.

"No you can't!" Nicole said. "Prove it." By that time, we were on the beach and searching for Thomas. I gave everyone swimsuits by memory reproduction, and Percy dove in. I did too because I can also breath under water. Magic!

I always loved being underwater! It's like you're free to be your own person! The sound of the water rushing by your ears and the waves crashing up on to shore! That was my favorite sound in the world.

I also love the way that your body moves underwater. It so magical, and you can do anything you want. Nobody is there to judge you, and it's a great way to escape from the outside world.

As I was swimming in this wet wonderland, I came upon a dolphin. I had always loved dolphins!

This is probably a good time to mention this. I can speak to animals. Weird trick, I know. But it's true!

So you're probably thinking that I am only the child of a Minor God. Well that is very judgemental. Truth is, the big gods were only chosen to be big gods because their powers were more useful.

Like Athena, goddess of wisdom. She was chosen to be in the twelve because people want wisdom. Some even need it. And, she is also one of the bigger sisters.

So, the minor gods are just as powerful as the big ones, just not as popular. Hecate is goddess of the mist, witchcraft, magic, night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy. That is pretty powerful!

Back on track, this dolphin told me something. It was a little voice inside my head but I knew it. You will find your family soon. It was amazing. By the way, dolphins are psychic.

That was the best feeling I've had for a month! I went all around talking to seahorses, swimming with dolphins! It was great!

That feeling was gone real soon when I felt a hand on my . I thought about it and realized that things would work out.

"Alright guys, this is going to work." I announced. "We will just have to adjust. Now, I suggest that we find this school."

"There's one just up the street." Annabeth said. "But I was thinking about it on the way here. Khione doesn't have her own cabin at camp."

"Nicole will stay with the Aeolus kids." I had thought about that. Khione was technically a god, but it's a complicated family. "Alright, there is a monster that has been tracking her since August. We want to save as much time as possible, so we want to avoid battle. Wait a minute! There are two children of Khione here. The other is named Thomas. He is at the beach."

"How do you know that?" Clarisse asked.

"My mom is sending me signals through the empathy link. It's complicated." I replied. It was really complicated. "We are going to the school, and then we will come back and get Thomas."

"Woah!" Grover said, "How are we going to know if it's Thomas?"

"I will get this feeling. Now let's move!" As soon as I said that, everybody grabbed their weapons and we went storming down the hall.

When we got to the elevator, I stabbed the down button. I guess I never thought about how weird we would look, but nobody seemed to care! We arrived in the lobby, and looked around. That's when I realized that we were surrounded!

Monsters were everywhere! On the couch, at the front desk, everywhere! I was the only one who could see through the mist, so I knew that the monsters were here for us.

The mist is a very tricky thing. Hecate was also a goddess of the mist, so I can see through it. It can fool just about anyone if it wants to. I'm telling you, very tricky!

"Guys, just keep walking, and don't look at anyone." I muttered. "There are monsters everywhere." They listened, and we got out to the street.

Yay! I thought. My knives regenerated! Now I have my regular knives and my poison knives! Great!

"Alright, everybody take a knife. If you see any monsters, aim for the neck. That is the only weak spot. Kronos' monsters have all bathed in the River Styx. They all picked the pressure point on their neck. Let's go!"

We then headed to the right to find the school. I let Annabeth lead because she's the one who saw it. When we got to the school, I went in to the front office and spotted her right away.

I quickly snatched a poison knife and threw it. I hit her right on the pressure point, and she dissolved. People began screaming at me and threatened to call the cops.

I had just killed a dracanae secretary, and head in to her cubicle. I snatched up the phone thing and paged her.

"Nicole Miller to the front office please, Nicole Miller." I said in my best secretary voice. A minute later, she walked in.

She had dark tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Her hair was a dark brown, and she wore a tank top and shorts.

We smile faded when she saw me. "You're not the Secretary. Where's Mrs. Lapafio?"

"She died. Now you must come with me unless you want to die to." I snapped. I had suddenly become angry at what I saw out the window.

The monster that was tracking her was a storm spirit. The storm spirits were almost impossible to kill. We would have to catch him off guard.

"I'm not going anywhere with a stranger." She snapped back.

"Well, then at least tell me who that boy is out there." I replied.

"That's my boyfriend, Dylan. He's really nice!"

"Sure he is." Storm spirits were one of the few monsters that didn't bathe in the Styx. The were already hard to kill, they didn't need to! "Wait right here."

I left the office, and Clarisse was the first one I found. "Clarisse! That kid over there is a storm spirit. Find Percy and kill him. He knows we are here."

"Why do I have to get Percy?" She snapped.

"Because his sword is celestial bronze. The only thing that can kill them."

"Oh." She ran off to find him. I stomped back into the office, and found her spinning in Lapafio's chair.

"Ok. You know the greek God's right? Like Zeus and Hera?"

"Yes. What, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, but-"

"I wasn't finished. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Kalani Summers, and I am here to keep you safe. Now listen. The greek gods are real. You are a child of Khione. I am child of Hecate. Now, since the gods are real, so are the monsters. Your boyfriend is a monster. He is storm spirit. We don't have much time, so we have to get you out of here."

"Alright. You have proved that you are insane. I'm going to get back to class, so you enjoy yourself." She started to walk out, and that's when I lost it. I kind of have these temper issues ever since my dad died. People make me angry when they get all spotty and call you crazy. That's why my dad passed, because of those people. I should've explained that earlier.

I threw a poison dagger straight in front of her. I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted to scare her.

"What the heck was that? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not if I'm trying to keep you safe."

"So, if you're a real child of Hecate, prove it. Do some magic."

"I will when we get to the beach. Now come with me." Surprisingly, she came. I knew she would believe me. Clarisse had signaled the all clear, and we walked out.

"I hate to break it to you Nicole, but we just killed your boyfriend. We had to, but it's okay. He would have killed you." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Nicole sad sounding really depressed. "Kalani, now you have to prove it."

"Fine." I muttered an ancient elvish levitation spell and jumped. All the sidewalk blocks flew up. "Is that proved enough for you?"

"Yes. But are they half bloods too?"

"Yes. This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Percy, son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And Grover."

"What's Grover?" She asked. Before I could answer, he butted in.

"I'm a satyr! Half goat!"

"Oh. What are their powers?" That was a good question.

"I am really smart I guess." Annabeth said.

"I'm a good fighter." Clarisse responded.

"I can breath under water." Percy said.

"No you can't!" Nicole said. "Prove it." By that time, we were on the beach and searching for Thomas. I gave everyone swimsuits by memory reproduction, and Percy dove in. I did too because I can also breath under water. Magic!

I always loved being underwater! It's like you're free to be your own person! The sound of the water rushing by your ears and the waves crashing up on to shore! That was my favorite sound in the world.

I also love the way that your body moves underwater. It so magical, and you can do anything you want. Nobody is there to judge you, and it's a great way to escape from the outside world.

As I was swimming in this wet wonderland, I came upon a dolphin. I had always loved dolphins!

This is probably a good time to mention this. I can speak to animals. Weird trick, I know. But it's true!

So you're probably thinking that I am only the child of a Minor God. Well that is very judgemental. Truth is, the big gods were only chosen to be big gods because their powers were more useful.

Like Athena, goddess of wisdom. She was chosen to be in the twelve because people want wisdom. Some even need it. And, she is also one of the bigger sisters.

So, the minor gods are just as powerful as the big ones, just not as popular. Hecate is goddess of the mist, witchcraft, magic, night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy. That is pretty powerful!

Back on track, this dolphin told me something. It was a little voice inside my head but I knew it. You will find your family soon. It was amazing. By the way, dolphins are psychic.

That was the best feeling I've had for a month! I went all around talking to seahorses, swimming with dolphins! It was great!

That feeling was gone real soon when I felt a hand on my they came to the gates when it happened.

"Yes! Carson and Joey are in Tartarus. We can save them! Their bodies have been kept by Khione, but when her children are all at camp, they will be reunited. It's possible!"

"Okay, well how many children does she have?" Annabeth asked, always asking the good questions.

"She has five, but since Thomas is here, that means there are only two in Vegas."

"I used to live in Vegas."Thomas blurted. He had been quite, but that's alright.

"Then there's one more in Detroit."

"Then let's get to sleep, so we will have energy to fight." Annabeth said. "It's only four in the afternoon, I know, but if we sleep for a couple hours, we can move at night."

Everybody agreed. Percy and Annabeth took the couch, Thomas and Grover took a bed, and Clarisse and I snatched a bed together.

"Then where am I going to sleep?" Nicole complained.

"The floor." We all said. We were not going to be nice to her, if she wasn't going to be nice to us. A little thing I like to call karma.

We all lied down, and tried to sleep. Everybody did, except for me. I heard a voice in my head. Be nice Kalani, you know what's at stake. Khione, I thought, but then I immediately fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was dark outside. The only other people up were Grover, Thomas, and Clarisse.

"Hey, can you use your magic voodoo powers and get us an Xbox or something? This really boring." Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, sure. But we're playing call of duty ghosts." I summoned an Xbox, the game, and four controllers. Grover ordered a pizza, and we played. Nicole woke up, and went to take selfies in the mirror.

When the pizza arrived, we all ate like pigs. Percy and Annabeth woke up, and I explained the plan. "Alright, here's the plan. We are going to Louisiana. In all these states, the protectors have moved the children in to the same city. But, they could do no more. Gods know why. So, we are going to somewhere in Louisiana, because I don't know what the city is called. We will move in, and out, in the quickest way possible. Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone cheered. Except for one. Always. Nicole.

"Why do we have to do what you say?" She just sassed me. Again. Huh!

"Because I'm the quest leader." I said through gritted teeth.

"Whoever chose you must have made a mistake!"

"Listen, brat. The only reason that you are still alive is because of Thomas, and your mom. So, if I were you, I would shut your mouth!" It was true though. She could be dead in an instant. Nicole had no response. Finally! "Everyone in." I felt Nicole's cold hand touch me. "Ew! I don't want your germs! Touch someone else!" She did.

When we got to Louisiana, Nicole muttered something. "Nicole, do you have something that you would like to share?"

"Yes, yes I do!" She snapped. "I said that Joey and Carson must have been too patient to put up with you!"

"Don't say their names.You know, I can stab you!"

"You won't do it!" Bam! Oh! All the way to the bone! I threw the knife before anyone could stop me.

"Kalani!" Annabeth screeched.

"It's not poisonous, and its only in the leg. Chill out, she'll live!" I replied. Nicole was making this more dramatic than it should be. She collapsed, and started breathing hard. "Really people! Just pull it out, and it will heal itself! It only kills on monsters!" Annabeth did. Just like I said, it healed itself.

"I can't believe you just did that! You're so rude!" Then, to keep her mouth shut, I cursed her. It was a curse I used all the time, and it wore off after twenty-four hours. She tried to talk, and her voice wasn't there. I burst out laughing, and so did everyone else. Nicole was so mad, that she just stood there, glaring at us.

I began to think about how many monsters would be tracking us at the moment. Seven half bloods running across the country doesn't make too many monsters happy. I had a plan for this, but it would be hard.

"Okay guys, there are approximately twenty monsters following us right now. We are going to need to split up. Boys and girls. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nicole will stay here. Thomas, Percy, and Grover will go to Detroit. Got it?"

"Wait, then where are you going?" Grover asked. They are all so snoopy!

"I am going to Indiana."

"You can't go by yourself! The boys are coming with you."

"Fine, but these two are important. We are going to do whatever it takes."

"What, are they like your siblings?" Percy said. But I didn't answer him.

"Girls, search the school here. Find their files, and then go to their houses. Tell the parents I sent you. Here are the school pictures. We will be back later. Here's a cell phone. My number is on there. Call if you need help." I handed over the pictures, and left with the boys.


	5. Pipe the fuck down haters

**Alright so this goes out to all you hitches out there who are hating on my story. SHUT THE FUCK UP RETARD! My God, if you don't like it, don't read it. It's called fan fiction for a reason. I'm a fan, and I'm writing fiction. The characters can be douches if I want them too. So either get your ass over it or pipe the frick down because I certainly am not changing my story just because you don't like it. You know who you are. I wanted to publicly shame you for your actions. GET OFF MY DICK BITCH!**


End file.
